


bow chika wow

by putsch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Coming In Pants, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Nipple Play, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13204527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putsch/pseuds/putsch
Summary: suga gets some, the fic ;^)written for SASO2017 BR2





	1. kurosuga - biting & sucking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icie/gifts).



> original prompt here - https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=11899369#cmt11899369
> 
> yeah idk what to say it's just a lot of fun, good timey porn

  
kuroo had said he was good with his mouth, and suga did choose to believe him then when he followed the angle of his grin, but that didn't make suga any less surprised about it being true.

after all, usually when people said that they meant kissing, not painting his legs with every color hickey.

he's lost track of how long he's been flat on his back with kuroo's been between his thighs. everything else about tonight was a blur - the touchy feel ride back to his apartment, the making out from the front door to the bed, the way they stripped each other down to nothing but boxers before suga's hands found home in kuroo's hair and kuroo got to work. and as soon as he was, oh, kuroo laid mark after mark between his thighs leaving suga shuttering with each one more than the last. he sank his teeth in the softness of his thighs just enough to leave an indent, smoothing his tongue over the skin between his teeth and suga was left groaning as kuroo sucks in yet another mark.

kuroo is taking his time with this last one, nibbling at the spot like he knows exactly how much it makes suga feel like jelly.

"hey, are you just planning on teasing all night or you gonna get to it?" suga's voice is a breathless thing but he knows how to add force to the question with a tug of kuroo's hair.

"i will, but can't i enjoy myself first?" he kisses one of the first marks he left, smiling at his now motted purple handiwork. "i really like it here you know."

"uh-huh, and what are you getting out of marking up my thighs?"

"you, for one." kuroo waggles his eyebrows at suga, who can only sigh with exasperated fondness.

"smooth talker."

"flattery will get you everywhere." kuroo noses at the crease of his hipbone, giving it a kiss and suga wonders if he's going to start leaving marks higher up than just his legs. but instead he finally gives suga some mercy and reaches up and pulls down his pesky boxers. suga tries not to be too openly excited about it, but when kuroo lips his lips and stares down at his cock with a sharp kind of hunger, god, suga wants to _really_ get to know how good he is with that mouth.


	2. kurosuga, r63 - consent is sexy

"tell me how much you want it."

kuroo shivers as suga's low, caramel voice runs over her, curling in her chest with beats of anticipation. "of course i want it. i always want you."

she can feel suga's smile at the back of her neck, kissing her there. it was always like this, suga asking so nicely to take what was already freely hers, as if she just needed to make sure. kuroo never minded it, not when one simple request opens up the world to her.

sneaky hands slip up under kuroo's shirt and deft fingers trace across her belly, up the line of her navel until they reached the edge of her bra. kuroo reaches up to the front clasp to get rid of the stupid thing when suga stops her.

"wait." she exhales against her, making kuroo's hair stand on end. "can't you wait?"

kuroo was nothing but weak to suga's soft questions for permission. "oh, uh, yeah." she pulled her hands away, and suga moved hers underneath the cotton to push it up, giving suga full access to her breasts. they weren't as round or soft as suga's, but suga liked them and that was good enough for kuroo. she moaned as suga rubbed her fingers over each nipple, turning the soft skin hard. and if that wasn't enough, suga had to be mouthing at her neck with teeth and tongue too, turning kuroo's brain into unintelligible mush.

"suga." she finally manages to gasp through suga pinching and prodding at her nipples, "suga, suga, i want you already."

even though her skin is so hot, she can feel suga burning just as bright at her back, hear her swallow thickly at kuroo asking for what she wants. kuroo couldn't help but grin. "please." she said, confidence slowly coming back to her.

"you drive me crazy." suga has no malice in her voice, just kisses below her ear as she lets go and pulls kuroo's shirt off of her and spins her around in her arms. "do it again."

"what, by telling you how good you are to me? how you make it hard to talk about this stuff cause i can't catch my breath?" now that she can see suga, kuroo's sly grin comes back in full force. like this, kuroo knows exactly how much she's getting to suga by the flush high over her cheeks and the way she worries her lip between her teeth as she watches kuroo put on the show, all for her. "cause i can do that all night love."

"good." suga grins back, kissing just over her heart, between her breasts, down her stomach. "because i want to hear it all night."

 


	3. kiyosuga - failure to perform

In all his confused teenage years, in all of his wildest fantasies, never, not once, did Sugawara Koushi think he could get anywhere near Shimizu.  
  
They were friends, and Suga figured they were pretty close after everything they've been through in the volleyball club together, but Kiyoko has always been more reserved and honestly too beautiful and graceful to touch. While Tanaka and Nishinoya tended to take their worship of her beauty to the extreme, it didn't mean they were wrong. Any fool with eyes could tell that she had the perfect look: slim and strong limbs, silky hair, a soft round face, and adorable beauty marks that put his own to shame. It made her one of the most beautiful women in the school, if not the entire planet, and therefore untouchable and unattainable.  
  
So the fact that right here, right now, in a dark corner hallway of their university dorm Shimizu was in his lap and had her tongue down his throat was _surreal._  
  
Part of him thinks he must be dreaming, because things like this don't just happen because of a party or missing old friends. But the feel of fingers in his hair and the small line of saliva running down his chin are details that make it all too real to deny. Another part of him wonders if he up and died of alcohol poisoning or something equally stupid and went straight to heaven now is getting the time of his second life. That also seems fake, because he figures heaven would be brightly light, and warm, not a hard wall against his back and the smell of booze and sweat lingering through the air.  
  
He doesn't get to think too hard on either possibility though, Shimizu doesn't let him. She's pulling him along at her pace, as if every ounce of shy demeanor she ever had was just an act, hiding the hunger that made up every kiss. It was a lot to process, made even harder by Shimizu dropping her weight right on his crotch. Suga moaned into her mouth and she swallowed up every drop, and wow, he was getting hard in no time with the way she grinds her hips down onto him. Even with all their clothes on Suga felt like he could shake out of his skin from the soft heat rutting so hard against his cock.  
  
It was good, hell, it was _incredible_ right up until Suga realized it was too much.  
  
"Shimizu--" he gasped against her lips, trying to sound urgent even though he could barely catch his breath. It didn't work, clearly, because Shimizu just captured his lower lip between his teeth before kissing him hard, and dragged herself against him even harder. His hands gripped into her shirt, fisting into the thin fabric and oh god, it's so good, it's so fucking good but if she doesn't stop he's going to--  
  
She doesn't stop.  
  
Suga sees white, every muscle in his body going rigid as he creams his pants right then and there.  
  
"Oh god." He chokes out, going very still and very red, which is the first thing all night to make Shimizu pause. She still looks perfect, her hair only out of place to where it sticks to her forehead, her lips slick and puffy from all their kissing.  
  
"You're done?" She says in her ever calm tone of voice, and Suga can only nod.  
  
She hums, then sighs as she climbs off of him and adjusts her skirt. "Thank you." And with that, she pats him on the shoulder and walks away.  
  
Suga sits there for a moment, before slowly sinking down, hands covering his face.  
  
If he wasn't dead before, he certainly feels like he is now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [lonely island plays in the distance]
> 
> rest in peace suga, we knew thee well


End file.
